


Unusual

by sinful_deity



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate use of a desk, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, alfonse is oblivious at times, to no ones surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinful_deity/pseuds/sinful_deity
Summary: Summoner has been acting strange and Alfonse is going to find out why.I wrote this for an event I'm currently doing on my Tumblr @anime-thirst





	Unusual

Alfonse had noticed you were acting, unusual, to say the least but he couldn’t figure out what it was. Of late you seemed to have been wanting to ask him something, or at least, tell him something but would end up deciding to do something else before you could speak your mind, sometimes even completely darting away from him leaving him to ponder on what had just occurred. But recently you had begun avoiding him and he has also noticed that whenever he’s close enough to you, you start to fidget in your spot and avert your gaze from his, before leaving the vicinity.

So Alfonse decided to confront you about your antics of late, he went straight to your room, so that way it was unlikely you would attempt to evade him. You were sitting on top of your desk when he entered, despite there being a chair you could sit on instead, it was one of your many quirks that Alfonse had learned about. You appeared to be over looking a map of some description, your attention drifts away from it and turns to him.

“How can I help you Alfonse?” You ask with a small smile, you seemed normal and for a moment Alfonse thought that maybe whatever the problem was that you were having may have disappeared but the second you made eye contact with him, your gaze quickly moved elsewhere. 

“Is something wrong Y/n?” He’s concerned, in all of the time you and him had spent together, he had never seen you act this way.

“Nope. Nothing is wrong.” He doesn’t believe you, at all.

“You’ve been avoiding me. Have I done something to upset you?” You look surprised by his question, concerned even.

“What I haven’t been avoiding you! Have I?” He nods, you let out a sigh, a frown forming on your features. “I’m sorry it hasn’t been intentional, I swear,”

“What’s on your mind?” The question, causes you to fidget were you sat, suddenly the map that was sitting next to you seemed interesting again.

“I, uh I’m not entirely sure how to say this,”

“Please, tell me,”

“Well you’ve been on my mind, a lot, actually,” You confess, still not looking at him.

“Oh.”

“I find that you’re in my thoughts often and then when I’m with you my thoughts think about the way you make me feel,” You’re at a loss for words, but you decide to finally meet his gaze, before you speak again. He’s listening intently, waiting to hear your next words.

“Alfonse, I-,” you pause, considering your next words carefully, making sure that this time when you finally go to the say them that they don’t get trapped in your throat. “I want you,” the three words, came out quietly, almost like a whisper, Alfonse had to collect himself for a moment, not sure if you had actually said that to him, but from your flushed features and how silent you were waiting for him to respond, he realised you had indeed actually said that.

Actually he suddenly realised a lot of things in that moment, the reasons for your strange behavior had been laid down in front of him this whole time, though you had never directly said those words to him, you had been subtly attempting to convey the message to him, lingering touches, deeper kisses, looks of longing. Alfonse felt his own face flush at his own obliviousness, how had he missed such obvious signs of your need?

“I hadn’t realised… gods I can be such a fool,” he closes the distance between the two of you, taking your hands in his, “please allow me to make it up to you,” you remove your hands from his so you can wrap your arms around his neck, forcing him to lean down, he takes this action as a sign that you’ll allow him to do so, as he moves into kiss you. 

Your lips are soft against his, Alfonse would be lying if he said that when he were alone that his thoughts didn’t drift to his body being so close to yours. He would also be lying if he said this whole situation didn’t bring him a sense of satisfaction, knowing that he occupied your thoughts so often and that the way you leaned into his touches, and the way your legs wrapped around his waist as you feverishly ground your hips against his, was all because of him.

His hands find a way under your clothes, removing them quickly so he can get better access to your body. When he managed to remove most of your clothing he pulls away from the kiss, putting himself into a position so he’s kneeling between your legs, he uses this opportunity to pull away the last article of clothing you were wearing, your underwear, before continuing any further.

“A-alfonse,” you gasp feeling his warm breath against your sex, He traces his tongue in a circular motion over your clitoris, you feel one of his fingers rubbing against your opening, causing you to let out a cry when you feel it enter you. His tongue was still moving around your clit, the thrusts of his finger matched the speed of the movements of his tongue.

Then when he added a second finger his movements sped up, causing you to moan as the pleasure increased, feeling a knot starting to form in your stomach as he continued to finger fuck you. Your thrown close to edge as he adds a third finger inside you, your body beginning to shudder as you got closer and closer to your peak.

You throw your head back crying out his name, gripping his hair tightly as you rode out your orgasm against his fingers. You pant heavily, your entire body over sensitive at an all time high, Alfonse who was still kneeling between your legs was incredibly hard, his dick aching with desire, this time it was his turn to say how much he wanted you.


End file.
